


There Will Be History

by downn_in_flames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Epistolary, F/M, Friends to Lovers, i was supposed to write a slow burn in under 2.5k words do y'all understand how difficult that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downn_in_flames/pseuds/downn_in_flames
Summary: The paper trail between Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley (and occasionally Dom) from 9 July to 2 September 2017.





	There Will Be History

 

9 July 2017

Dear Victoire,

How's France, mon amie? (That IS French for "my friend," right? I don't have a French dictionary so I just asked Lorcan for that, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he just told me the French word for walrus or something. You're most definitely not a walrus.)

I start Auror training tomorrow, and I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit nervous. I mean, I know I qualified for the program and all that shit, but I can't help but worry if maybe I'm not good enough. I'm already going to be looked at as the orphan child who got accepted because he's Harry Potter's godson, and I just… my parents were so good at this stuff too, you know? It's just a lot to live up to.

Don't get me wrong, I'm excited as well, but I also can't stop thinking about all of this and you're the only person I ever talk touchy-feely shit with.

Teddy

 

* * *

 

18 July 2017

Dear Teddy,

I'm so sorry for how long it's taken me to write you - I know I said I'd write as soon as we got to France, but it's been an absolutely crazy week with all of mum's side of the family and I honestly haven't had a chance to sit down and write until just now (and I've got to do this quick before someone comes in and asks for my help with dinner).

How's London? How's Auror training? Is it everything you'd hoped it would be? I hope you've realized by this point that you have no place being nervous about not being good enough. You're one of the best. Your mum and dad would be so, so proud. And if anyone looks at you like "the orphan child who got accepted because he's Harry Potter's godson," you have my full permission to transfigure them into a fern. That way, they can't look at you at all.

I miss you.

Victoire

 

* * *

 

21 July 2017

Dear Victoire,

Your mum's side of the family always did sound like a wild bunch. You're not allowed to have too much fun in France without me though. I can't believe you're going to be there until the start of September. I need to talk to you, in person, before you leave for Hogwarts - there's something I need to get off my chest and it's probably best done face-to-face.

Auror training is, in a word, fucking exhausting (ok, that was two, my mistake). Don't get me wrong, I love it, but Vic, my whole body hurts. All the time. But they're making the new recruits learn how to fill out paperwork next week, I never thought I'd be excited about the prospect of doing paperwork, but damn, a break might actually give my muscles time to recover.

I haven't had to transfigure anyone into a fern yet, but if I do, I'm holding onto your last letter as my official defense.

Oh, and I miss you too.

Teddy

 

* * *

 

29 July 2017

Teddy,

I don't know if you were just low on parchment or couldn't be bothered rewrite the whole thing, but regardless, I can read everything you crossed out in that last letter. Nice job being super ominous and vague on that, by the way. You make it sound like you have to tell me you're dying, which you're not allowed to do. I don't know if you remember this, but when you left for Hogwarts you  _promised_ me that you weren't going to die on me. I'm holding you to that one. Who else is going to laugh at all my shitty jokes?

But to answer the question you were trying not to ask, you could always go to King's Cross with Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny? I'll be there (obviously, since I have to get on the actual train myself) and you can tell me whatever scary news you're withholding from me then.

Remember. No dying.

Victoire

 

* * *

 

4 August 2017

Vic,

Merlin, I'd almost forgotten about that. I mean, I've made good on that promise so far, haven't I? Made it through all seven years of Hogwarts without dying on you (although, admittedly, that one run-in with a Fire Crab was a close call). Don't worry, I'm not dying.

Man, I wish you were here with me, because you're probably the only person who'll appreciate this story the way it deserves to be. I turned myself into Harry as a joke during training this week, and absolutely scared the shit out of some of the other recruits. Truly, I'll treasure the looks on their faces for the rest of my life. Harry got onto me for it after he found out, but he was trying not to smile the entire time so I don't think he's actually mad.

I also got my first "adult" paycheck today. This is so much money for one person to be in charge of, Vic. I feel like I'm accidentally going to blow it all on something stupid and have to live off chocolate frogs for the next two weeks. How am I supposed to be responsible with this stuff?

But on that note, I got you a little something with that first paycheck, which you'll find in the bottom of this envelope. I saw it in the window of that jewellery store you like and the stones reminded me of your eyes (holy fuck that sounds cheesy on paper), but I figured it would look really pretty on you so I bought it. If you hate it, feel free to return it and buy something you actually like.

King's Cross is a good idea - I want to see James, Al, and Lily off anyways, and it'll give me a chance to come see you as well.

Teddy

 

* * *

9 August 2017

Teddy,

The necklace is gorgeous, there's no way in hell I'm returning it. I love it, and I've been wearing it every day since I got your letter.

But also, please learn how to use a budget so that you don't have to live off chocolate frogs. I feel like those aren't proper fuel for Auror training.

That prank sounds brilliant. And I'm not at all surprised that Uncle Harry found it funny too.

Vic

 

* * *

 

21 August 2017

Dear Victoire,

I'm delighted to inform you that I have in fact managed my money effectively and bought all my food for the next week and still have money leftover to put into savings. I'm definitely nailing this whole 'being an adult thing.' Lorcan, on the other hand, accidentally lit the oven on fire last week. So, baby steps.

Also, just so you don't think I've died because I'm not answering you, I should probably let you know that we're doing a simulated mission for the next two weeks, so I probably won't be able to read or reply to any letters, as I'll be in the middle of the woods in who-the-fuck-knows-where. So, not dead, just living in a tiny ass tent. We're literally leaving in like 5 minutes, so I'm rushing to get this out to you before I go.

I'll be at King's Cross on September 1.

Love you,

Teddy

 

* * *

 

16 August 2017

Teddy,

I don't know if you just fucked up when you were writing or what, and I know you probably won't even get this for another week or so, but you should know that Vic has been fucking staring at that "love you" sign-off at the end of your last letter for the last 3 days now.

Honestly, I can't even tell how she feels about it, but your ass better be prepared to explain yourself when you see her, because she's clearly thinking way too far into it. Asshole.

Sincerely, your favourite Weasley (Dom)

 

* * *

 

27 August 2017

Dom,

Shit, I just got home and got your letter. She doesn't hate me, does she?

I do love her (and you are  _NOT_ allowed to tell her that, you little gremlin - I've already fucked up once and think I at least deserve to tell her properly on the second attempt).

I know you just said you have no idea how she feels about it, but… surely you've got to know something? Sibling intuition or something like that? (Is that a thing?) It'd be nice to know if I'm setting myself up for failure on this one.

Teddy

 

* * *

 

29 August 2017

Teddy,

"You little gremlin." I like it. I'm claiming that as my official title from now on.

Also, you're actually the world's biggest dumbass. Now that I know how you feel about her and I won't be embarrassing her more than usual by telling you this, I have no problem telling you the truth, which is that Vic has had a crush on you the size of Hogwarts since like... her fourth year. If I had a Galleon for the number of times I've heard her talk about how she "doesn't want to say anything because it could ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same," I could drop out of Hogwarts and form a goddamn travelling circus. Full of little gremlins.

So short answer - the only person who can fuck this up for you at this point is you.

Don't fuck it up.

Your favourite Weasley-slash-gremlin

 

* * *

 

1 September 2017

Teddy -

I know we only saw each other a few hours ago and in absolutely any other circumstance this would probably be way too soon to be writing, but… we need to talk about what happened on the platform. Namely, the fact that you kissed me, and the fact that I kissed you back, and the fact that James saw all of it so undoubtedly my entire extended family - including your godparents - knows about it now.

And then the train took off and whatever you were actually going to say to me was cut short. So, like it or not, you're going to have to tell me over letter now, because there's no way in hell I'm waiting until break for whatever urgent thing you needed to tell me.

But, back to the reason I'm writing this letter, which is to ask you what the fuck that kiss was supposed to mean. Because you don't just… you can't just kiss people you've been friends with since practically birth and not have to explain yourself.

I'm going to be honest with you, Teddy. I like you. A lot. And not just in a best friends kind of way. I have for a while, and I understand if you don't feel the same way and I can get over it if you don't. It'll take some time, but I'll do my best. But that's why you can't do this kind of thing to me - even if that was a spur-of-the-moment accidental thing for you, it's going to be all I can think about for ages.

Alright, I've told you what's going on in my head. Now tell me what's going on in yours.

Victoire

 

* * *

 

1 September 2017

Teddy,

You had one job.

-Gremlin

 

* * *

 

 

2 September 2017

I AM AN IDIOT I AM SO SORRY.

(I'm now realizing I was in such a rush to write that first sentence that I totally forgot a proper greeting. Hi, Vic.)

Anyways, my accidental stupidity is apparently an ongoing theme, because first there was the "love you" at the end of a letter - which was maybe the worst possible way to say that particular thing for the first time - and then… what happened yesterday. I wish I had a better explanation, but all I can tell you is that you looked so pretty and I hadn't seen you in so long that my brain just kind of short-circuited and… yeah. And even though it was, as you called it, a "spur-of-the-moment accidental thing," that doesn't mean it didn't mean something to me.

I actually had a whole speech prepared, and since I didn't get to deliver it in person because I'm a dumbass, I'm writing it here. It's going to sound slightly weird now because it's out-of-context but please know I was rehearsing this in my head constantly during that entire two-week simulation.

Vic, I wanted to tell you this in person, because it's something that a letter just wouldn't do justice. (Regularly scheduled reminder that I'm an idiot.) You've been my best friend for, well, longer than either of us can remember. You are, without a doubt, one of the kindest, most genuine, smartest people I know, and even though, yes, your jokes are shit, you never fail to make me laugh. And over the past few months, I've come to the realization that I like you, and as way more than just a friend. I'm actually pretty sure I'm in love with you, and even if you don't feel the same way about me, I couldn't let you leave for Hogwarts without telling you that and knowing where we stand. (I know we've already established how you feel about me, but once again, this was a pre-rehearsed speech and it doesn't flow right if I cut that part of the sentence out. It's also your second Teddy's-an-arse reminder because you did in fact leave for Hogwarts before I told you this.)

All that being said, if you can forgive me for my numerous fuck-ups so far, let me know when your first Hogsmeade weekend is so that I can take you out on a date and prove to you that I wouldn't be as much of an asshat as your boyfriend as I've exhibited thus far.

Love, (not an accident this time)

Teddy

 

* * *

 

5 September 2017

Dear Teddy,

October 7.

Love, (also not an accident)

Victoire


End file.
